1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wireless communications system which performs wireless communication between a base station and a wireless communication terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a wireless communications system which performs wireless communication between a base station and a wireless communication terminal, one end of a balanced line is connected to a base station and a matching impedance element is connected to the other end of the balanced line. A part of the signal sent from the base station to the balanced line leaks from the balanced line as the radio waves. The leaked radio waves are received by the antenna of a wireless communication terminal. The radio wave transmitted from the wireless communication terminal is received by the balanced line. The received signal is transmitted to the base station through the balanced line.
A wireless communications system having such a communication function has been disclosed in, for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2005-94463.
The balanced line is more lightweight and more flexible than an ordinary leakage transmission cable and is therefore easier to lay.
However, since a matching impedance element is connected to the other end of the balanced line, when there is a wireless communication terminal in the direction in which the other end of the balanced line extends, a problem arises: wireless communication between the wireless communication terminal and the base station cannot be performed.